Une heure pour le convaincre
by Raven Howl
Summary: -Donne-moi une heure ! S'exclama-t-il avec bravoure. -Pourquoi ? -Pour te convaincre de ne pas le faire. -Et si je ne suis pas convaincu ? -Alors je ne pourrai plus te retenir.


**Titre** **:** Une heure pour le convaincre

 **Pairing : ** Harold x Jack

 **Rating** **:** T

 **Mots** **:** 6 600

 **Note** **:** Bienvenue sur ce nouvel OS Hijack ! Pour celui-ci, j'ai voulu m'attaquer à un sujet qui me tient à coeur (pour plusieurs raisons) et j'espère ne pas l'avoir trop romancé, qu'il y ait tout de même une part de réalisme dans tout ça. Je me suis inspirée d'un fait réel pour une fois. Une célébrité a empêché une personne comme vous et moi, de mettre fin à ses jours. Je trouve ça beau et incroyable ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira en tout cas.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à Dreamworks, William Joyce et Cressida Cowell

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La lune était pleine ce soir-là. De sa froide lumière blanche, elle illuminait la sombre voûte céleste clairsemée d'étoiles brillantes, signe d'espoir pour certains, de rêves pour d'autres ou de détresse pour les quelques égarés du monde, et aucun nuage ne venait troubler la paix de cet horizon sans fin. Les rues devaient être pratiquement vides à cette heure de la nuit. Les habitants avaient éteint leur lampe de chevet, les enfants s'étaient résignés à obéir en allant se coucher, les fêtards avaient ramené leur conquête chez eux pour approfondir leur relation, les vieillards s'étaient endormis devant le poste de télévision, les animaux avaient rejoint leur nid naturel pour profiter de cette douce tranquillité et seules quelques voitures enfreignaient la loi du sommeil. Pourtant, alors que toutes les maisons étaient fermées, que les rideaux de fer étaient baissés, que les fontaines avaient cessé de laisser couler leur eau et que la circulation s'était assagie, une âme errante s'était assise sur la rambarde en pierre d'un pont en bordure de la cité, un monument historique disaient certains, et observait le ciel avec une attention étrange. Revêtant un sweat bleu marine, la capuche voilait complètement son visage et ne permettait donc guère aux potentiels passants de l'identifier, bien que le concerné savait pertinemment que nul ne viendrait à sa rencontre durant cette soirée. Il n'attendait personne. Il était juste là, au-dessus de la petite rivière qui s'écoulait en contrebas, patientant silencieusement dans la fraîche brise de ce début de mois de février. Le clapotis du courant créait une mélodie agréable, quelques carpes koï se frayait un chemin entre les rochers qui leur bloquaient le passage, des créatures de la nuit apparurent près de la rive, poussant leurs cris distinctifs pour faire fuir les possibles prédateurs alentours, et les feuilles des buissons frémissaient au contact du vent. Les pieds complètement nus du garçon ballottaient devant lui sans réel rythme et il soupirait de temps à autre comme s'il n'arrivait pas à prendre une décision. Son esprit paraissait s'être éloigné de son corps, voguant vers des lieux inconnus, là où rien ne pourrait l'atteindre, et rien n'aurait pu l'en sortir en cet-instant.

Pourtant, un frisson le parcourut et le ramena durement à la réalité. Ses yeux se détachèrent du paysage qu'il admirait avec tant d'insistance pour se poser en bas, vers cet endroit à la fois magnifique et dangereux. Ses doigts fins tapotaient le bord de son assise avec hésitation, ses paumes forçaient plus ou moins sur la surface rigide, comme s'il voulait s'éjecter de sa position pour s'envoler et ne plus jamais revenir, et ses lèvres pincées illustraient les nombreux remords qu'il risquait d'avoir selon sa décision. La question était simple : devait-il le faire ? Plusieurs images l'assaillirent à cette simple interrogation. Il revoyait sa sœur cadette, Emma, souriante et aimante, qui venait le rejoindre dans sa chambre pour qu'ils jouent ensemble des heures durant, qui le poursuivait dans les couloirs de leur maison pour récupérer cette fameuse poupée que son frère lui avait volé pour plaisanter, qui se moquait de lui quand il se mettait de la peinture sur le visage après avoir passé de longues minutes à dessiner et qui pleurait quant il n'était pas bien, partageant sa douleur qu'elle disait aussi être sienne. Ce doux visage qui ne cessait de s'éclairer dès qu'il faisait une bonne blague mais qui pouvait également s'assombrir à cause d'une dispute stupide, retint son choix encore un moment et l'empêcha de faire le pas. Elle lui avait apporté tant de bonheur et de soutien durant toutes ces années. Serait-il capable de l'abandonner de cette façon, sans même lui dire _au revoir,_ sans lui avoir expliqué _pourquoi_ il souhaitait le faire, sans l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois ? Il secoua vivement la tête, manquant de faire chuter sa capuche en arrière. C'était une adolescente à présent. Elle n'était plus la petite fille qu'il avait vu naître et grandir. Elle comprendrait certainement son choix. L'accepterait-elle pour autant ? Évidemment que non. Elle tenait beaucoup trop à lui contrairement aux autres. Ceux qui l'avaient conduit vers ce pont qui deviendrait monument de tragédie.

Les insultes, les brimades, les bousculades, les punitions, les bleus, le sang, les os brisés, les vêtements déchirés, l'éloignement, la déception, l'horreur dans leurs yeux … tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir lors de ces années d'études, ce qu'il avait pu voir et entendre de la bouche de ses proches, l'avaient accablés au point qu'il se résigne à rejeter tout ce qu'on lui avait offert de plus précieux.

Sa propre vie.

Le jeune homme déglutit bruyamment en repensant à ces garçons qui l'avaient enfermé dans les vestiaires pour le mettre à nu devant son équipe de natation, celle qu'il avait intégré lors de son collège et qui l'estimait beaucoup, révélant des secrets à ses partenaires qui auraient dû rester ce qu'ils étaient. Des secrets. Après cela, rien n'avait été pareil. Plus personne n'avait voulu lui adresser la parole et il avait quitté ce sport qu'il aimait tant pour que ces regards déçus et rebutés ne l'atteignent plus. Toutefois, cela n'avait pas été suffisant et encore maintenant, alors qu'il avait fêté sa dix neuvième année, ces profanations continuaient de le malmener moralement et physiquement.

Qu'avait-il fait pour les mériter ?

Il en connaissait les raisons mais n'avait pas envie d'y penser pour le moment. De toute façon, là où il se rendait, tout cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Une dernière pensée lui vint en se mettant debout pour faire le grand saut. Celle-ci concernait ses parents. Ceux-là même qui auraient dû le soutenir, être là pour lui, le réconforter dans les instants les plus graves, intervenir lorsque les situations dégénérées en leur présence ou même lui assurer que tout cela était faux et qu'il ne devait pas faire attention à ces propos. Au lieu de ça, ils l'avaient renié, repoussé et rabaissé pour être devenu ce qu'il était.

Un coup de vent le poussa légèrement en avant comme pour lui dire qu'il était temps. Un pas. Une seule enjambée et il dirait adieu aux problèmes de son existence. Cette délivrance lui tendait les bras, l'appelait, le suppliait de venir se jeter dans son étreinte et il l'aurait fait, assurément, si cette voix n'était pas intervenue.

-Ne fais pas ça !

Au début, il pensa que c'était le fruit de son imagination, qu'une part de lui désirait toujours vivre et qu'elle le retenait de prendre cette décision, aussi lâche soit-elle. Il n'osait pas se retourner. Qu'y trouverait-il ? Un de ses anciens coéquipiers venu alourdir son calvaire ? Un de ses détracteurs venu se moquer de lui une dernière fois ? Son père venu pour lui rappeler à quel point il se sentait souillé d'avoir enfanté pareil monstruosité ? Qui était-ce ? Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il ne devait pas savoir. S'il déviait le regard de son objectif, il n'aurait probablement plus le courage de mettre fin à sa vie. Un aboiement le fit tressaillir. Un chien ? Il ne connaissait personne possédant un animal de compagnie. L'avait-il également imaginé ? Après tout, il avait toujours voulu un compagnon à quatre pattes pour être en mesure de dire qu'il avait encore un ami, mais sa mère n'aimait pas ces bêtes. Le refus avait été violent et catégorique. Alors son subconscient lui jouait probablement des tours. Un grognement lui indiqua qu'il n'hallucinait pas et cette infime part de lumière en lui le força à détourner la tête. Derrière lui, dans une position tendue et prête à se jeter vers lui pour le rattraper, un homme tenait un chien-loup en laisse, assis à ses pieds, et l'observait avec inquiétude. L'adolescent ne le reconnaissait pas. Étrange car tout le monde se connaissait dans cette ville ou au moins, s'était entre-aperçu un jour. Il n'était peut-être pas d'ici ?

À la lueur du seul lampadaire présent, il apercevait des cheveux bruns, une peau tannée parcourue de quelques taches de rousseur à peine visibles, et des yeux verts déstabilisants. Il revêtait un t-shirt manches longues qui s'accordait avec ses iris, une veste sans manches marron, un pantalon ample et des bottes sombres épaisses, comme celles que mettent les soldats. Quant à son partenaire de promenade, il avait le pelage noir comme la nuit, plutôt touffu, et un regard aussi perçant que son maître.

Sans mentir, cet inconnu était mignon. Voir même attirant s'il utilisait des termes plus appropriés à l'âge qu'il lui attribuait, c'est-à-dire une vingtaine d'années. Toutefois, ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de pensées. Dire qu'il avait prié pour être tranquille afin de mettre son plan à exécution. Il allait reprendre là où il en était, chassant ce visage marqué par la crainte de son esprit, mais l'autre intervint à nouveau.

-S'il te plaît, arrête. Ne fais pas ça !

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui va m'en empêcher ? L'interrogea-t-il d'une voix peu assurée.

L'adulte avança lentement vers l'être égaré sur le chemin de la vie, lâchant l'attache de son compagnon, lui accordant toute sa confiance pour ne pas qu'il se carapate dans son dos, et mit ses mains devant lui pour montrer à son interlocuteur qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal. Qu'il était là pour l'aider. Cependant, le concerné n'en voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié.

Quels droits avait-il pour lui interdire de se tuer ? Qui était-il pour lui ? Personne. Alors qu'essayait-il de faire ?

Ses jambes tremblaient légèrement, pliées pour illustrer son intention de bondir, et son équilibre laissait à désirer. L'emprise du froid en était-elle la cause ? Ou était-ce la peur ? Masqué par sa capuche, il put cacher au brun son expression épuisée, contrariée et triste. Son courage commençait déjà à s'amoindrir par sa faute. Sa volonté était en train de vaciller. L'attirance qu'il avait eu pour la mort quelques minutes plus tôt, venait de décroître lourdement. Ce serait pourtant si simple de tendre les bras et de tomber vers ces rochers tranchants qui briseraient le poing à n'importe quel idiot qui l'aurait frappé trop fort.

-Encore un pas et je bascule en arrière, menaça-t-il en grinçant des dents pour réprimer ce sanglot qui allait le trahir.

-Très bien. D'accord. Juste, ne saute pas ok ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je meurs ou non ?

-Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de le faire …

-Quoi ? Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Tu hésites et tu trembles. Ce sont des signes qui montrent que tu n'as pas envie d'abandonner.

-Et alors ?

La tension était désormais palpable entre les deux hommes qui se défiaient du regard, et aucun n'avait envie de faire un faux pas au risque de perdre la bataille qu'il menait chacun de leur côté.

Le plus jeune ne sentait plus ses orteils. La pierre froide les avait rendus insensibles et injoignables. Le simple fait de les faire bouger lui faisait mal et il rangea ses mains gelées dans la poche unique de son sweat. D'ordinaire, les basses températures ne l'ennuyaient guère mais il était resté immobile trop longtemps et la brise s'engouffrait déjà sous son haut, embrassant sa peau pâle avec ardeur. En guise de réponse à sa question, l'étranger se mordit la lèvre inférieure et balbutia quelques paroles inintelligibles avant de se gratter la nuque avec gêne. Son molosse vint lécher sa main pour lui apporter une forme de réconfort et ce fut à ce moment là que l'adolescent au bord du précipice remarqua la patte artificielle de l'animal. Toute de métal, elle n'était pas très sophistiquée mais permettait néanmoins à son porteur de marcher sans qu'il ne soit ralenti par son handicap, et dans un sens, il trouva cela formidable qu'on puisse lui donner une seconde chance. Il n'aimait pas que les animaux soient abattus juste parce qu'ils ne sont plus capable de tenir debout ou parce qu'ils ne voient plus à moins d'un mètre.

Soudain, son attention fut reportée sur le propriétaire du chien-loup et une lueur déterminée brillait dans le fond de ses perles émeraudes.

-Donne-moi une heure ! S'exclama-t-il avec bravoure.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour te convaincre de ne pas le faire.

-Et si je ne suis pas convaincu ?

-Alors je ne pourrai plus te retenir.

Le deal lui semblait honnête. En ce moment même, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de converser avec un étranger, en particulier alors qu'il se tenait debout à dix mètres au-dessus d'une rivière, prêt à sauter à n'importe quelle minute pour mettre fin à ses jours, mais avait-il d'autres options ? En silence, il s'installa face à son interlocuteur, assis sur la rambarde du pont, et baissa la tête pour que l'autre ne voit pas son visage. Ce dernier lâcha un soupir de soulagement et se mit en tailleur par terre, son compagnon canin se couchant près de lui. Pourquoi perdait-il son temps avec lui ? Il n'était qu'une déception, un déchet dont la société essayait de se débarrasser. Qu'y avait-il de bon à sauver ? Cette infime part de son être qui baignait encore dans le plaisir de vivre, l'obligea à écouter ce que l'autre avait à lui dire. Après tout, qu'avait-il à perdre ?

-Je m'appelle Harold, et toi ?

Pris au dépourvu par la simplicité de cette phrase, il mit une dizaine de secondes pour remettre ses idées en place et bafouilla un peu avant de pouvoir répondre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu une conversation normale avec quelqu'un.

-Hum … c'est Jack.

-Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Tu as quel âge ?

-D-dix-neuf ans.

-Alors je suis ton aîné, j'ai vingt-deux ans, dit-il avec amusement.

Le garçon ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de drôle mais lui accorda un instant d'hilarité. Étrangement, cela ne lui rappela pas les rires mauvais de ses anciens camarades qui ressemblaient plus à des ricanements. Celui du dénommé Harold était doux et sincère. Il ne se moquait pas de lui. Peut-être qu'il voulait le mettre à l'aise ? Ou peut-être qu'il jouait la comédie pour atteindre son objectif à la fin de cette heure ? Un nœud se forma dans sa gorge et à l'intérieur de sa poche, ses doigts s'agitèrent avec nervosité. D'un côté, il aimerait en finir rapidement pour se libérer du poids qui pesait sur ses épaules et de l'autre, il appréciait réellement la compagnie de cet étranger qui venait à peine d'arriver. Ignorant de sa condition, il lui parlait comme à une personne normale et le cadet trouvait cela agréable qu'aucune barrière ne se dresse entre eux.

-Tu vis ici depuis longtemps ? Trancha le brun pour supprimer le silence pesant autour d'eux.

-Oh euh … oui. Je suis né ici. E-et toi ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu auparavant.

-Je viens d'arriver il y a quelques jours. Je tiens le magasin de réparation à côté de la boulangerie, tu vois celle dont je veux parler ?

Entraîné dans le flot de paroles, l'interpellé acquiesça d'un signe de tête et marmonna ce qu'il imaginait être un compliment. Un sourire apparut sur le visage parsemé de quelques taches de rousseur et Jack sentit des papillons voler dans le creux de son estomac. Quelle était cette étrange sensation qu'il éprouvait ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'un feu d'artifice venait d'éclater en lui ? Ce bien-être lui était inconnu et il sentit ses joues chauffer sans en comprendre la raison. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos et il mit ça sur le compte du froid. Il chercha un moyen de s'occuper l'esprit et de ne plus penser à ces picotements, alors il posa la première question qui lui vint en tête.

-C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

Doucement, l'adolescent sortit sa main droite de sa cachette et pointa un index tremblant vers la patte postérieure gauche de l'animal qui releva un long museau vers son accusateur. L'autre caressa tendrement le crâne de son ami, susurrant des phrases rassurantes à ce dernier, et il eut une expression peinée en se souvenant de cet événement tragique qui avait vu son meilleur ami perdre un de ses membres. Avant de reprendre la conversation, il releva la manche gauche de son pantalon et découvrit un morceau mécanique semblable à celui du chien. Jack écarquilla les yeux en comprenant que lui aussi avait perdu une partie de lui-même et une grande peine l'envahit à l'idée de ce qu'il avait pu éprouver ce jour-là.

-C-comment est-ce arrivé ?

-Krokmou était un chiot lorsqu'un autre chien lui a broyé la patte. Le vétérinaire ne pouvait rien pour lui et ils ont dû l'amputer pour éviter toute autre complication, dit-il d'une voix monotone.

Le nom de l'animal le surprit un peu et il réprima un rire de s'échapper d'entre ses dents claquantes, mais il ne dit rien à ce sujet pour que son voisin continue son histoire.

-Quant à moi, je n'ai pas vraiment eu de chance. Une barre de fer s'est enfoncée dans mon mollet alors que je travaillais avec mon père, la plaie s'est infectée et j'aurais pu mourir si on ne m'avait pas sectionné la jambe. Un maigre prix pour poursuivre mon chemin.

-Et cela ne te dérange pas de vivre sans ton pied ? Les gens ne te traitent pas différemment ?

-Certains l'ont fait. Mais ça ne me gêne pas. J'ai réussi à me créer moi-même un modèle classique de prothèse pour remplacer ce que nous avions perdu et ça a très bien marché jusque là. Je ne suis pas le plus à plaindre et puis, j'ai ma famille et mes amis. Je ne suis pas seul alors laisser tomber n'est pas une option pour moi.

À sa plus grande surprise, de l'admiration naquit au fond du cœur glacé de l'adolescent et il se sentait terriblement stupide d'avoir pensé une seule seconde que sa vie était affreuse. Il ne renonçait toujours pas à l'idée d'y mettre un terme mais plus il écoutait son partenaire parler, plus il remettait en question sa façon d'aborder les choses. Il passa une main sur son visage pour y effacer toute marque de fatigue avant de se reconcentrer sur celui qu'il avait en face de lui.

-Et toi ? C'est quoi ton histoire ? Tu dois bien avoir une raison pour t'être retrouvé là, non ?

Jack n'était pas en position de refuser de lui répondre. Harold avait répondu à toutes ses questions, même les plus indiscrètes, et il n'avait pas montré la moindre contrariété à le faire. Alors il n'avait le droit de lui présenter un mur infranchissable, derrière lequel se trouvait tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. Il prit une grande inspiration, contrôlant avec mal ses tremblotements qui s'étaient fait plus voyants, et il abaissa la capuche de son sweat pour dévoiler une courte chevelure blanche comme la neige, des yeux bleus saphir, une peau immaculée à en faire pâlir un mort et une figure aux traits délicats qui faisaient ressortir la beauté de sa personne. Deux petits détails attirèrent l'attention de l'adulte. La coupure au niveau de sa lèvre inférieure et la bosse bleuté qui prenait place sous son œil. Quelqu'un l'avait récemment frappé. Mais pourquoi ? Seul l'albinos pourrait lui accorder ce savoir. Devant l'étonnement de son interlocuteur, celui-ci se mit à rire nerveusement et une minuscule larme vint s'abriter dans le coin de son œil, prête à s'écouler à tout instant.

-Toi aussi tu me trouves laid n'est-ce pas ? Tu penses que je suis un monstre ? En plus, si je n'avais pas mes lentilles de couleur, mes iris seraient aussi rouge que le sang qui coule dans tes veines …

Ces mots semblaient lui coûter énormément. Chacun d'entre eux lui tranchait les cordes vocales au point que sa voix déraille à la fin de ses phrases. Ses mains formaient désormais des poings contre ses cuisses, ses mâchoires étaient crispées au point de faire rougir ses pommettes, à moins que ce ne soit à cause du froid, et ses sourcils clairs s'étaient rejoins pour prouver à quel point cela l'énervait profondément. D'un geste calme, le brun posa sa main sur son genou et secoua vivement la tête.

-Je ne te trouve pas monstrueux Jack. J'ai juste été surpris. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de croiser un vrai albinos et ce n'est pas une chose déplaisante. Cela te rend unique en ce monde ! Affirma-t-il en essayant d'être réconfortant.

-Tu veux plutôt dire que c'est une malédiction ? Depuis ma naissance, tout le monde pense que j'ai été maudit et que je vais apporter le malheur sur quiconque m'approche. Mes parents ne croyaient pas ces stupidités mais on finit par en être convaincus lorsque ma sœur est tombée dans un lac gelé, séjournant ainsi pendant deux semaines à l'hôpital, et que je leur ai dit que j'étais …

Il marqua une pause. Pouvait-il lui révéler ce secret ? Bien que tout le monde était au courant, cette personne n'était pas d'ici et n'avait probablement jamais entendu parler des rumeurs qui courraient sur lui. Ces _on dit_ qui avaient été la plus grande raison du châtiment qu'il désirait s'imposer. Ces fausses histoires qui avaient écrasé sa réputation, déjà mauvaise, en quelques jours. Ces ragots que se murmuraient les vieilles dames dans la rue et qui se répandaient telle une traînée de poudre emportée par le vent. De toute façon, il n'avait plus rien à perdre et préférait être honnête dans ses derniers instants, plutôt que cacher une vérité que l'autre apprendrait tôt ou tard, même après sa disparition. La gouttelette qui avait patienté jusque là, dégringola le long de sa joue rougie et enflée pour rejoindre le bout de son menton, et se déverser sur son poing fermé. Une main chaude vint se poser sur son épaule et il vit la silhouette en face de lui prendre place à sa gauche, sur la rambarde qui représentait la corde autour de son cou qui n'attendait plus qu'à être tirée.

-Q-quand je leur ai dit q-que j'étais gay …

À ça, un autre flot de larmes s'écoula sur sa peau écarlate et ses épaules se mirent à tressauter durement alors qu'il étouffait avec peine ses sanglots douloureux. Un bras s'enroula autour de son dos et le rapprocha un peu du corps près de lui, une vague de chaleur l'envahissant avec tendresse, et il se laissa aller sans se demander pourquoi ce garçon était si compréhensif et attentionné envers lui. Même Krokmou les rejoignit pour offrir son aide afin que l'être blessé se sente mieux, et frotta sa tête contre les jambes flageolantes du jeune homme. Ce dernier essuya d'un revers de main la substance qui humidifiait sa figure et renifla un peu pour éviter de paraître encore plus ridicule. Il toussa légèrement, le froid l'ayant assailli à la gorge, et il ne tarda pas à comprendre que l'autre ne le rejetterait pas comme ses anciens collègues. Là où ceux qui l'avaient connu depuis des années, avaient partagé les mêmes classes que lui ou avaient simplement passé des vacances en sa compagnie, s'étaient complètement détournés de lui et l'avaient vulgairement délaissé à la frontière de la mort, ce parfait inconnu restait à ses côtés pour le soutenir même en sachant son orientation sexuelle et ne lui lançait aucune pique désagréable afin qu'il comprenne que ce n'était pas moral. Il n'avait pas émis le moindre son de dégoût, n'avait pas séparé leurs corps et n'avait même pas frissonné à l'entente de cet aveu. À croire qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Un pivotement de la tête lui démontra qu'il avait tort. Le regard de son voisin était ancré dans le sien, une lueur indescriptible traversant ses iris, et son expression était des plus sereines. Ce garçon était vraiment étrange. Dans le bon sens du terme.

-Et ?

-Comment ça _et_?

-Qu'y a-t-il de si affreux ? Si tu préfères les garçons aux filles, c'est ton propre choix. Les gens n'ont pas à te juger pour les décisions que tu prends. S'ils n'arrivent pas à t'accepter comme tu es, il ne mérite pas de te côtoyer ou même de te connaître, voilà tout.

Son explication n'avait pas le moindre sens aux yeux de l'argenté. Depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte de son attirance pour le côté masculin de la branche humaine, un sentiment de non-appartenance s'était implanté en lui et il avait toujours eu l'impression de ne pas être à sa place dans cet endroit, qui n'aimait pas la bizarrerie, n'acceptait pas la différence et digérait mal ce qui entourait le surnaturel. Alors, entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche d'une personne vivant dans cette même ville, créa un doux son de clochettes autour de lui et accorda à Jack la possibilité de se sentir à l'aise, pour la première fois depuis le début de son adolescence. Malheureusement, comment pouvait-il continuer à vivre en sachant que tout le monde le haïssait pour ce qu'il était devenu ? Il n'avait aucun pilier pour le soutenir et aucun ami pour l'écouter se lamenter. Si le moindre de ses proches avaient pris cette forme salvatrice, il n'aurait certainement pas eu cette pensée morbide de mettre fin à ses jours en sautant de ce pont, et aurait continué son train-train quotidien sans se soucier des remarques récurrentes des habitants, qui se seraient vite lassés de ces gamineries. Ce qui n'était pas prêt d'arriver.

La main contre sa hanche se mouva lentement pour lui apporter une nouvelle source de réconfort et de chaleur bienvenue par ce temps, qu'il accueillit avec de belles rougeurs qui teintèrent sa peau laiteuse. À force de se rapprocher, l'adolescent allait finir par avoir des regrets. Une partie de lui le conseilla tout de même de ne pas se faire d'illusion. Cet homme devait être hétérosexuel.

-Si seulement les gens d'ici pensaient comme toi … ma vie aurait été cent fois meilleure, bafouilla-t-il en versant de nouvelles larmes.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti ? Si tu n'as aucune attache, tu aurais très bien pu partir sans te retourner. Ils se seraient alors rendus compte de leur erreur, en particulier tes parents.

-J'ai toujours ma sœur. Je ne voulais pas la laisser …. seule.

La stupéfaction lui coupa presque la respiration. Depuis toutes ces années, il n'avait rien lâché, ne s'était pas laissé abattre et avait tout subi sans rien dire, pour sa cadette qui avait tant besoin de lui. La réalisation lui fit perdre une panoplie de gouttelettes salées et cette fois-ci, ses sanglots éclatèrent en une cacophonie de hoquets douloureux. Il se sentait tellement stupide. Il avait failli perdre la seule raison pour laquelle il continuait d'avancer. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé en se remémorant tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble ? Si Harold n'était pas intervenu, s'il n'avait pas décidé de faire cette petite promenade, s'il n'avait pas pris ce chemin, Jack se serait tué et aurait laissé sa petite protégée sans personne pour la chouchouter. La stupidité de sa décision lui revint comme un boomerang qu'il n'aurait pas réussi à rattraper et il plongea son visage dans ses mains pour amoindrir le brouhaha que créaient ses pleurs. Deux bras entourèrent sa silhouette frigorifiée et tentèrent d'apaiser ses troubles, une paume caressant doucement sa chevelure pour l'aider à retrouver son calme. Il comprit que la vie ne valait pas la peine d'être sacrifiée pour si peu. Certes, il s'était mis beaucoup de gens à dos avec son coming out forcé, avait reçu quelques mauvais coups, parfois mal placés, et n'avait plus un seul ami, ce qui n'était pas la meilleure situation sociale qui soit, mais il n'en était qu'au début de son existence et il lui restait toujours sa charmante petite sœur qui lui apportait tant de bonheur. Il n'avait pas le droit de délaisser ce pourquoi il s'était battu depuis toutes ces années. Et s'il réfléchissait bien, les violences physiques s'étaient fait moins présentes ces derniers temps, les insultes volaient encore un peu mais n'avaient plus le même impact, ses parents absents ne l'intéressaient plus et sa quête d'une école allait le mener vers un lieu différent. La souffrance de ces quatre dernières années avaient altérée son jugement et l'avait poussé à commettre l'irréparable. Le ciel lui avait envoyé un sauveur pour l'empêcher de faire le pas de trop derrière cette limite qu'il n'aurait jamais dû avoir à franchir. Tout venait de changer à ses yeux. L'infime partie de lui qui baignait dans la lumière, engloutit les ténèbres qui avaient pris possession de lui et qui avaient semé cette graine de folie, pour s'en débarrasser définitivement. Son âme avait été secouru par cet étranger dont il ne connaissait pas grand chose. Un poids se leva de ses épaules et un relâchement conséquent se fit sentir, libérant une nouvelle vague de sanglots qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire taire. Tristesse ou soulagement. Il ne savait même plus ce que ces larmes signifiaient.

-Tout va bien … Ça va aller, tu verras. Je t'aiderai à t'en sortir, murmura le brun en posant son menton sur le haut du crâne de son compagnon.

Jack ne parvint pas à lui répondre. Ses pensées étaient embrouillées, sa manière de voir les choses n'avait plus le moindre sens, ses réflexions n'avaient ni queue ni tête et la fatigue prenait peu à peu le dessus sur ce qui était en train de se passer. Finalement, l'esprit brisé du pauvre garçon se ferma complètement et il sombra dans un profond sommeil bien mérité. La dernière chose qu'il put remarquer, fut le timide baiser que l'adulte déposa sur ses mèches désordonnées et sa chaleur qui l'enveloppa dans un cocon de bien-être duquel il ne voulait plus sortir.

À son réveil, la première chose que le jeune homme constata, était qu'il était toujours en vie et la seconde, qu'il ne se trouvait plus sur ce pont de pierre à l'extérieur de la ville, là où il aurait dû mettre fin à ses jours. Ensuite, il comprit qu'il avait été installé dans un lit au matelas très confortable et à l'oreiller moelleux, qui lui avaient offert une bonne occasion de rattraper toutes ces heures d'insomnies qui avaient peut-être joué dans sa décision idiote. Et enfin, une pression sur sa main attira son attention et il s'interrogea s'il s'agissait d'Harold, s'assurant qu'il était bel et bien en là. Dans un effort titanesque, Jack décolla ses paupières pour revenir à lui et vit le plafond blanc cassé d'une pièce à coucher, qui n'était certainement pas la sienne. Il ne se trouvait donc pas chez lui. La lumière qui filtrait à travers les rideaux bordeaux à sa droite, lui indiqua que la journée était déjà bien entamée et qu'il allait donc recevoir des remontrances de la part de ses géniteurs. L'odeur qui flottait dans l'atmosphère, était un mélange d'amande et de bois qui faisait son petit effet et le silence reposant qui l'accompagnait, aurait presque pu renvoyer l'albinos dans le monde des rêves. C'était sans compter sur cette main recouvrant la sienne de sa paume bienveillante, qu'il décrivit comme toute petite par rapport au souvenir qu'il en avait. Il pencha la tête légèrement à gauche pour se rendre compte qu'il s'était trompé. En réalité, endormie sur le bord de son lit, Emma veillait sur son grand frère avec la fidélité d'un chien de garde. Ses longs cheveux bruns chutaient devant ses yeux et sur ses épaules, masquant sa délicate figure d'adolescente sans la moindre imperfection, et revêtait l'une de ses tenues favorites, un simple jean délavé, troués aux genoux, et un t-shirt rouge et blanc qui lui allait bien au teint. Le convalescent fut fort surpris de voir sa petite sœur ici, en particulier s'il séjournait actuellement chez l'adulte qu'il avait rencontré la veille, ou l'avant-veille, il n'avait aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis.

La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver puisque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un mécanicien enjoué, vêtu d'un pull vert -il allait finir par croire que c'était sa couleur favorite, et une masse noirâtre sauta au bout du lit pour lui faire saisir que lui aussi était présent. Ce troisième poids sur le lit réveilla brusquement la demoiselle de quatorze ans qui manqua de pousser un cri de stupeur, avant de voir que son bien aimé frérot était enfin réveillé. Sans émettre le moindre son, elle se jeta à son cou et l'étreignit aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, récoltant une plainte étouffée de la part du concerné.

-J'ai eu si peur Jack ! Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as tout gardé pour toi ? Cracha-t-elle avec fureur et tristesse.

À l'évidence, l'autre humain de la pièce avait été obligé de lui expliquer tout en détail ce qu'il s'était produit lors de sa tentative de suicide. Il ne le blâmait pas car la jeune fille pouvait se montrer très persuasive lorsqu'elle désirait obtenir des informations. Et à en juger par l'expression désespérée du garçon, elle avait usé de ses meilleures techniques pour le faire plier. Un sourire s'étira sur son visage fatigué, heureux qu'elle n'ait rien perdu de son caractère têtu, et tapota son dos avec amour pour lui prouver qu'il était désolé d'être une personne stupide. Ses yeux s'étaient taris de toutes larmes tant il en avait versé durant ces derniers jours mais s'il avait pu, il en aurait volontiers fait couler de nouvelles pour illustrer sa joie d'être encore en vie. Et bien que son cœur était encore dans un état déplorable, il appréciait le geste volontaire de ces deux êtres qui avaient, chacun à leur manière, réconcilié l'adolescent avec l'existence qu'il menait. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Il fallait encore qu'il vagabonde dans les rues pour le constater.

-Comment te sens-tu ? L'interrogea doucement le propriétaire des lieux en se mettant sur sa droite, bloquant ainsi les rayons du soleil.

-Ça pourrait aller mieux …

-Jack ! Le réprimanda Emma qui souhaitait que son aîné montre un peu plus de reconnaissance envers son sauveur.

-Mais je suis reposé alors c'est un bon début. Merci … de m'avoir aidé.

L'autre remua les épaules pour lui dire que tout cela était normal et avant même qu'il puisse lui reposer une seconde question, Krokmou s'avança plus avant sur le lit pour venir lécher la figure de leur invité, posant sa patte artificielle au mauvais endroit. Un crissement de dents retentit et la silhouette couchée se releva d'un seul coup, désarçonnant l'animal au-dessus de lui, pour toucher cette partie sensible qui venait d'être violemment agressée par ce molosse. Jack pinça ses lèvres pour retenir le flot d'injures qui souhaitait s'échapper de sa bouche et jeta un éclair menaçant au responsable de sa souffrance. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier, respirant bruyamment avec sa langue pendante sur le côté, et laissait sa queue faire du balayage sur le bas du lit. À sa gauche, la brune se mit à rire avec ferveur et ne parvint pas à réprimer ses gloussements, même si son frangin dégustait atrocement.

-T'as de la chance d'être une fille tu le sais ? Sinon, je te les aurais écrasées avec joie pour te prouver que ça fait horriblement mal, railla-t-il en essayant de se redresser convenablement.

-Malheureusement, je ne suis pas un garçon, ahaha !

-Attends que tes seins aient poussés et je te les pincerais pour te donner un petit aperçu.

-Tu seras trop vieux pour me rattraper. Je t'échapperai à coup sûr.

-Alors je te tendrai un piège au moment où tu t'y attendras le moins !

Leur échange dura encore quelques minutes sous les yeux admiratifs d'Harold, qui n'osa guère les interrompre et s'assit sur la chaise près de son bureau, et ils ne stoppèrent leurs piques incessantes que lorsqu'ils remarquèrent que la troisième personne de la pièce les regardait intensément. Emma reprit une posture polie, s'excusant pour leur comportement non-respectueux, et frappa l'épaule de son aîné pour qu'il arrête de gesticuler tel un asticot. Au final, le silence retomba sur eux et aucun n'osa le briser.

-Je dois aller aux toilettes, s'exclama la demoiselle en se levant pour rejoindre la sortie.

-La deuxième porte à gauche.

-Merci.

Et elle disparut. Jack ressentit un profond malaise en son absence et fixa ses mains du regard comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus intéressante dans cet univers, ses doigts s'entremêlant avec nervosité et sa gorge se nouant subitement sous la pression. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de ne pas être à sa place ? Bien vite, l'adulte en face de lui vint se positionner à sa droite sur le matelas et l'observa avec attention, cherchant toute trace de fatigue pour les éradiquer complètement. Ses perles émeraude furent éclairées par une brève lueur de contentement et il soupira avec un grand sourire.

-Je suis content d'avoir pu te convaincre.

-H-hein ?

-Le deal était d'une heure et après, tu pouvais faire ce que bon te semblait de ta vie, mais je suis content d'avoir pu te ramener ici.

-E-et pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il, de plus en plus nerveux.

-Sinon, je n'aurais pas pu te demander de sortir avec moi ce soir.

Le cœur de l'adolescent manqua de sortir de sa poitrine et si ses lentilles avaient pu s'extirper de sa cornée, elles l'auraient certainement fait tant il avait écarquillé les yeux. Son interlocuteur était en train de lui proposer un rendez-vous pour qu'ils puissent approfondir leur relation et faire un peu plus connaissance. Avait-il d'autres projets pour la suite ? Voulait-il mener ça plus loin si jamais tout se passait bien ? Les pensées de l'argenté s'embrouillèrent et il trébucha sur ses mots, arrachant un éclat de rire à l'adulte qui essaya de le calmer d'un geste de la main. Jack prit une profonde inspiration, soupira lentement pour faire ralentir les battements de son cœur et accepta la proposition à condition qu'ils sortent ailleurs. Qu'ils ne restent pas dans cette ville. Sans plus d'explication, son homologue se plia à ses volontés et eut l'air très heureux de cette réponse, qu'il devait pourtant connaître avant même d'avoir posé la question.

Dans le coin de son champ de vision, le jeune homme nota la présence de sa sœur dans l'embrasure de la porte, les espionnant de manière très peu discrète, un sourire plaqué sur son visage d'enfant fourbe, et une moue boudeuse se fraya un chemin sur sa propre figure. Elle était vraiment inarrêtable cette petite chipie. Mais il l'aimait trop pour lui en vouloir. Il se souvint alors que si Harold n'était pas intervenu, il n'aurait pas eu la chance de voir cette expression mesquine et lui parler à nouveau. Il ne savait comment le remercier. Il devra probablement le faire jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il lui était réellement reconnaissant.

L'adolescent allait ajouter quelque chose lorsque sa frangine décida qu'il était temps de poser ses gros sabots sur leurs plates-bandes.

-Il était temps que quelqu'un prenne mon frère sous son aile. Si tu savais à quel point il est frustré sexuellement, se moqua-t-elle sans honte.

-Emma !

-Quoi ? C'est la vérité. En plus, tu n'arrêtes pas d'admirer des hommes dans des magasines au lieu d'aller rencontrer de vrais gens. Je suis contente qu'Harold te sorte de ton monde imaginaire.

Les joues de l'argenté devinrent si écarlate, que même ses oreilles avaient commencé à prendre cette jolie teinte de gêne. Il l'aimait mais elle avait vraiment le don de lui mettre la honte. En plus, devant l'unique personne qui l'acceptait comme il était et qui lui proposait de faire un tour. Pour échapper à ces regards vicieux, il plongea sa tête dans ses mains mais ne put retenir à son tour ce petit sourire qui prenait place sur son visage.

Enfin. Il allait avoir le droit à sa propre chance dans la vie.


End file.
